Jeep style vehicles, having open back ends, have been used as modes of transportation for some time. A jeep style vehicle offers many advantages over a traditional car or truck, one of which is a set of enhanced recreational qualities. For example, the vehicles typically have removable, canvas tops, affording the driver an opportunity to enjoy the openness of the vehicle while driving. In addition, many parts of the vehicle are easily removed, which also contribute to the openness of the vehicle. Specifically, the doors and the back seats are typically removable. These vehicles are also highly maneuverable, due to their small turning radius and short length. Both driving and parking ease have therefore increased relative to other cars and trucks. They are both economical and dependable for use on almost any terrain.
Unlike conventional automobiles, however, jeep style vehicles do not have lockable, weatherproof, storage trunks for storing items. When the back seats are in place, the storage- or cargo-carrying area of a jeep style vehicle is defined merely by a space between the back seat and the tailgate. This space is generally very small and not secure. In fact, although a canvas top is generally provided to shield against rain and direct sunlight, the vehicle is referred to as open-backed, for purposes of this description. Concomitant problems associated with such open-backed vehicles include inefficient heating and air conditioning, for obvious reasons. Audio equipment, too, become less efficient with this unenclosed space.
Users of jeep style vehicles, however, often require a secured cargo area for running errands around town, for example. Users may have tools, tool boxes, camping equipment, gifts, groceries, or other valuable items that may be left in the rear cargo area. Without a secured compartment, the users must either transport the items with them if they leave the vehicle, or risk having them stolen. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system which creates a secured cargo area in a jeep style vehicle.
Storage enclosures have been provided for securing portable property such as tools and equipment onto the load bed of an open deck vehicle. Such storage units are mounted onto or along the sidewalls of the open deck. Presently, conventional storage enclosures are approximately the size and shape of a steamer truck and are installed at a forward location on the load bed just behind the cab. However, such prior art storage units are fairly small in size, thereby limiting the number and size of items to be carried or stored.
Many contractors and craftsmen, finding such storage enclosures to be inadequate, have adapted camper shells and canopies for attachment to the load bed sidewalls for securing portable equipment and tools. Others have attempted to secure their valuables by a slidable tonneau cover that attaches onto the sidewalls of the load bed. Although somewhat useful for their intended purpose, none of the prior art devices have proven to be entirely satisfactory. Specifically, many of these devices are not secure, weatherproof, stylish or aesthetically pleasing. Essentially, the prior art devices, for the most part, are separable, stand-alone items, not integrated with the vehicle. That is, they fail to provide the function of a trunk, such as are common with conventional automobiles.
One device developed to address this need is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,519 issued to Schlachter on Jun. 3, 1990, describing a locking security enclosure for an open deck vehicle. Although the invention does address the need to secure items when enjoying the advantages of an open deck vehicle, it allows for storage of only a very few items. Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a system that provides a secured storage compartment in the rear cargo area of a jeep style vehicle. Any such system should be an integral part of the vehicle as is a trunk in conventional automobiles. The present invention is particularly suited to overcome the problems remaining in the art in a manner not previously known.